


We Could Be Heroes (Or Not)

by Hk56217



Series: Original Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: She pulled the knife from her chest and smiled. “Was that supposed to hurt?”~~~~~This was from a school assignment where we had to write a page from a prompt. The prompt I used is above.





	We Could Be Heroes (Or Not)

She pulled the knife from her chest and smiled. “Was that supposed to hurt?” Ace’s eyes grew wide as he backed away. I probably shouldn’t have done that, he thought. Sage gave him a dark grin and stalked towards him, “That was a really bad idea, Spades.” She had been calling him that since they met, since his vigilante identity was Ace. Sage used her telekinesis to bring the knife closer to his head, and he felt his back hit the wall. “You’re dead, Ace,” she voiced his thoughts. The tip of the knife traced the side of his face down to under his chin, and he felt it start to pierce his skin. 

Suddenly, an arrow knocked the knife from the air. “Back away, Sage,” came the voice of Bullseye, one of Ace’s teammates. Sage turned to face Bullseye, manipulating a nearby pipe to hold Ace’s hands in fists, so he couldn’t use his powers. Ace saw Bullseye press the beeper on her belt, telling the others where they were, before grabbing three arrows out of her quiver. She notched the first one and took aim, “I said. Back. Away.” 

Sage laughed, “Make me.” Bullseye let the arrow fly, and the two girls started to fight. Ace pulled at the pipe his hands were wrapped in, but they wouldn’t budge. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadows in the corner of the warehouse move. Ace let out a sigh of relief. _Shadow’s here! I wonder where the others are?_ As soon at the thought crossed his mind he felt the air in the warehouse start to shift and heat up. _There they are._ Ace grinned as he caught sight of the other three members of the team; Blaze, Shadow, and Gryffin. 

They were on a team of vigilantes called The Rebel Rogues, who’ve been trying to take down Sage, the city's worst villainess. The Rebel Rouges had five members: Bullseye, Blaze, Shadow, Gryffin, and himself, Ace. Ace was basically the team leader of the two year old group, and he had a knack for getting himself in trouble. For example, his current situation: he was in a warehouse with his hands wrapped in a pipe so he couldn’t use his powers, and his team was saving him. Again. For the 6th time. In the 2 years the team had been together, Ace has had to have been saved by his team 6 times. 

Ace blinked when he felt the metal around his hand getting hot. “Hey buddy!” Blaze winked at him. “Captive again?” Ace rolled his eyes. 

“What else would this be?” He felt the pipe melt off, burning his skin. “I hate when you do that. It always burns.” 

“Well maybe you should stop getting yourself into these situations,” Blaze said, to which Ace jokingly sneered at him. There was a large crash from where the others were battling, making Ace and Blaze jump, and the two looked over to Sage escaping out the window and their teammates on the floor. Blaze slung his arm around Ace, and the pair walked over to the others. “Let’s get out of here,” he said, and the others nodded. 

They went outside to their team van, and piled in. As soon as the doors were shut, the ones in the back took off their masks. “Let me see your hands, David,” Marinette Ciel, or Gryffin, said. David Spade, or Ace, did as he was told, and put his injured hands in her outstretched ones. 

“Wow Dave,” Riley Hawkins, aka Bullseye, cut in. She was sitting next to Marinette in the van.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you want this continued!


End file.
